


Побудь в чужой шкуре

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, I remember stuff about skrulls only from Teddy and Xavin, Post-Infinity War, SO, Secret Invasion, Skrulls - Freeform, Steve Rogers-centric, kind of, with a bit of Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Любой из них мог им быть — вот в чём главная проблема. Любой, даже самый уверенный в своей человечности, мог быть спящим агентом пришельцев, зелёным и чешуйчатым, в лучших традициях теорий заговора, и никто не смог бы его заподозрить.





	Побудь в чужой шкуре

**Author's Note:**

> зачем ещё им фильм про Кэрол в 90-х между двумя частями "Мстителей", если не для Тайного Вторжения?" - подумали мы все в который раз. и я снова поорала в чатик.  
> раньше мы шутили только про то, что Клинт - скрулл. а потом ударились в болезненное и составили списки. (спойлер: Клинт там не скрулл. X))  
> если Мультиварка ударит меня сильнее, чем я того жду (а я не жду ничего, так что шанс есть), то, вероятно, расширю из драббла в мидию с путешествиями во времени, о которой в том же чатике закономерно кричала после слитых со съёмок 4-ой части фото.  
> если они убьют кого-то важного, а тот окажется скруллом и вернётся в 4-ой части... то я даже не знаю.
> 
> детали про скруллов помню только по Ксавин и Тедди, так что deal with it.   
> таймлайн — сразу после Войны Бесконечности, сюжет происходит на фоне; Камень Души, кнчн, вечно голодная до душ тварь, но давайте представим, что в MCU его легче контролировать, и он теоретически может эти самые души "обнажать".  
> джен, но вы ведь всё про меня знаете. *лыбит жало*
> 
> посвящается традиционно чатику. и Адаптеру, которая меня знатно сегодня разожгла.

　　Тело Наташи корчилось на полу: наполовину изъеденное светом Камня Души, наполовину чешуйчатое и зелёное. 

　　Они инстинктивно отступили — Старк, такой непривычный без постоянного присутствия своего яркого доспеха, капитан Роджерс, который словно проходил стадию принятия и кризис среднего возраста одновременно, и доктор Стрэндж, чей плащ явно хотел слевитировать прочь с его плеч.

　　— Ещё один, — выдохнула капитан Марвел, единственная не сдвинувшаяся ни на шаг, та, у которой были все ответы. Ну, или, судя по её краткому экскурсу в чудесный мир скруллов, некоторые.

　　Железный человек поднял руку к затылку. Вкруг запястья уже почти сформировалась перчатка с репульсором, — завораживающее зрелище — и Стив сделал предостерегающий шаг вперёд.

　　Любой из них мог им быть — вот в чём главная проблема. Любой, даже самый уверенный в своей человечности (как будто среди Мстителей, что Тайных, что Новых, такие были), мог быть спящим агентом пришельцев, зелёным и чешуйчатым, в лучших традициях теорий заговора, и никто не смог бы его заподозрить. Если бы Чёрная Вдова не рассыпалась прямо на их глазах, вряд ли бы они поверили так быстро. Судя по взгляду Старка, он подумал о том же. И в первую очередь — наверняка о самом себе. Винить себя входило в его привычки так же, как дыхание. 

　　Какое-то слишком уж растянувшееся мгновение Стив думал, что Старк выстрелит. Это была ужасная мысль. Но его ли? Похожая на него? Настолько же, насколько закономерным для Старка после фразы “пришельцы среди нас и могут принимать любую форму”, было сомнение в самом себе?

　　Доктор Стрэндж сделал несколько пассов руками: может, искал подходящее для такого случая заклятие. 

　　Кэрол словно очнулась от оцепенения и протянула руку с Камнем Бесконечности так, чтобы все по очереди попали под его свет. Он ещё не добрался до Роджерса, а тот уже поднял взгляд и увидел направленный на него репульсор. Конечно. Под подозрения падали все.

　　Это мысль была куда менее ужасной. И разве не объяснило бы это кое-что? Не всё, конечно, эти скруллы были мастерами перевоплощений, залезали в головы похлеще любых современных психиатров, но, наверное, всё-таки не так хорошо, как мисс Максимова. Интересно, смогли ли они заменить и её? А её брата? До того, как в него вгрызлась стая пуль?

　　Может, это скрулл говорил необдуманно и молчал, когда не следовало. Может, это скрулл решил, что Мстители — не его семья, никогда ею не была и не будет. Может, это скрулл снова и снова опускал щит, разбивая грудную пластину и добираясь до неонового света реактора.

　　Камень Души почти ослепил его, но сквозь золото света он увидел чешуйки на своих запястьях.

　　Он не отрастил моментально клыки и не бросился на разоблачителей, как сделала та, что нацепила лицо Романовой. В его голове только начали разворачиваться туманные воспоминания о Тарнаксе 4, рассказы о Спасителе и тренировки, которые не всем были под силу… Тот, кто не был капитаном Роджерсом, шевельнул когтистыми пальцами, поймал взгляд Тони Старка и слегка улыбнулся.

　　В нём никак не желал разгораться приказ завоевателей. Лишь облегчение.

***

　　Скруллы успели пустить корни даже там, где не должны были. От всего этого… тайного вторжения до сих пор голова шла кругом, и казалось, сквозь любое лицо готовы были выпрыгнуть резкие, незнакомые черты. 

　　Скрулл, бывший Стивом Роджерсом, сбросил чужую личину и сидел на полу, уставившись на собственные руки. Должно быть, что-то пошло не так, сказала Кэрол. Закоротило. Слишком долго пробыл среди людей. Вакандовская магия. Влияние щетины и вибраниума. Аллергия на кокосы.*

　　Они оставили его там же, в руинах бывшей мстительской базы, связанного магическими путами и паутиной поверх, потому что ни Питер, ни Тони всё ещё не особо доверяли этой новой грани физики. Даже молнии Тора было легче объяснить, чем высокотехнологичные пентаграммы, вырывающиеся из-под пальцев хирурга.

　　Они точно знали, что Роджерс, попавшая под свет Камня Романова и Уилсон, всё тайное подразделение борьбы с терроризмом — скруллы. Стрэндж, Паркер и сам Старк прошли проверку. Хоть на что-то, кроме приманки, сгодился этот жуткий камень. Что за дурацкое название — Камень Души? Камень Того-Чего-Скорее-Всего-Нет-Но-Чем-Все-Отчаянно-Хотят-Обладать. Очень подходящее название, с учётом всей эпопеи с Таносом.

　　Вот было бы здорово, если б он переключился на внезапно повысыпавших, как грибы после дождя, скруллов. Друг моего врага и всё такое… Но нет же, теперь у них несколько кораблей, висящих на орбите с 90-х, сразу после титана, решившего построить на месте Земли Межгалактическую Трассу Смерти и не приславшего почтовое уведомление. 

　　Тони никогда не забудет навязчивую, дурацкую надежду, которая внезапно возымела право на существование, а потом расцвела вместе с зеленью на чужих руках. Дело оставалось за — ну, конечно, — малым: отыскать время и украденных людей. Убивать их не имело смысла. Да и большинство из них ни за что бы не умерли, даже если б на исполнение этой задачи угрохали половину скрулльского флота.

　　Капитан Марвел сказала, что знает, где именно их материнский корабль. Их улей, где в сотах наверняка спрятаны те, кого нужно вернуть.

　　Вернуть и рассказать про письмо, и серьёзно переговорить, и задать несколько безумно важных вопросов.

　　Это ничего не объясняет. И почти ничего не решает.

　　Но в правительстве — подумать только — ящерицы (сторонники теории заговора отметили бы этот день красным). И пришло время разворошить их гнездо. 

***

　　Скруллы религиозны.

　　Они шепчут “Он любит тебя...”, убивая своих врагов. Храмы на Тарнаксе 4 вздымаются выше облаков, и любой готов отдать во Имя Его свою жизнь.

　　Есть скруллы, которые верят в Спасителя, что покажет их народу новый путь: не завоеваний, но мира. Стив Роджерс, кажется, был одним из них. Верил в детские сказки. Может, поэтому ему и досталась эта личина. Для того, чтобы быть Капитаном Америка, нужно верить во что-то безумное, вроде справедливости или изменений к лучшему. 

　　Он попытался вспомнить, когда стал жить чужой жизнью, но не может даже выудить из прошлого своё настоящее имя. Вроде бы, начиналось на “Кт’...”, но он не уверен.

　　С ним оставили “насекомых” (“Пауки — не насекомые”, слышит он в голове чужой голос, но прозвище закрепилось), и это почти комично. Хоуп не сводит с него глаз и нервно дёргает крыльями. Питер наклоняет голову — наверняка отсчитывает время, когда ослабнет паутина. Скрулл по имени Стив засмеялся бы, если б ему не залепили рот. Сразу после того, как он выплюнул подтверждение координат материнского корабля. Это было немного похоже на исповедь. Какой бы бог его не слушал: тот, что обещал скруллам весь мир, или один из местных. 

　　Он надеется, что они отыщут настоящего Стива Роджерса. В какую же пропасть его утянет, стоит ему только вернуться в мир. Кстати, о мире… Он почему-то расплывается, и скрулл отклоняет голову назад, ударяется краем острого уха о стену и шумно выдыхает.

　　Он представил, что рядом с Хоуп сидит Барнс, фыркает и произносит: “Для того, кто никак не мог смириться с тем, что я больше не старый-добрый Баки, ты недостаточно Роджерс.” Вряд ли бы это были его точные слова, конечно, но благодаря месяцам созерцания вакандовских просторов и волшебным рукам Шури, сержант Барнс стал чуть спокойнее. Такое бывает с людьми, когда их больше не тащат за собой, приговаривая, что “так будет лучше”. Забавно: пока Джеймс Барнс собирал себя по частям, Стив Роджерс в одно мгновение себя потерял. Почти полностью.

　　Он попытался вспомнить, когда именно нацепил его (свою?) маску, но воспоминания смешивались в одну большую яркую цепь: проповеди о Спасителе на одной из площадей, рычание Халка на полуразрушенном мосту и “Меня никто не целовал?”, тренировки с одним из суперскруллов, тяжесть щита в руке, шок от того, что под маской Зимнего Солдата скрывается потерянный друг, стыд от смеха командира и “Веришь в детские сказки?”, и боль от потерь, и горькое разочарование от недоговорок, и злость от собственного молчания, и недоумение, и желание защитить хоть кого-нибудь, и вера в собственную правоту, и механические движения: щит вниз, щит вверх… 

　　Может, настоящий Стив Роджерс поступил бы иначе. Не зацепился бы за слова про Ванду, откинулся бы на спинку стула и подумал, сосредоточившись на маячевшем перед глазами красном галстуке. Вернулся бы за стол переговоров, отягощённый горем, но с ясным представлением, что Пегги хорошенько бы ему врезала за то. что извернул её слова для собственного удобства. Объяснил бы растерянному Баки, во что они ввязываются, прямо там, в самолёте до Сибири. А потом…

　　— Скоро паутина растает, и только попробуй выкинуть какой-нибудь трюк, — быстро проговорил Питер Паркер, молодой и многообещающий, тот, кто не должен был появляться тогда в Берлине. Никто не должен был там быть. 

　　Скрулл, всё ещё держащийся за не своё имя, коротко кивнул в универсальном жесте понимания. Он надеялся, что остальные уже смогли проникнуть в цитадель королевы Веранке и отыскать камеры стазиса. 

***

　　Капитан Америка открыл глаза и увидел Железного Человека. 

　　Это не то чтобы странно с учётом всех обстоятельств, и Стив смаргивает с ресниц холод — уже второй раз за это столетие — и не сразу понимает, что улыбается.  
Он не помнил, как оказался здесь, на одном из скрулльских кораблей, внутри очередной пародии на камеру с вита-лучами — знаем, плавали — как не помнили этого остальные: Наташа, Сэм и кто-то незнакомый ему, в смешном шлеме словно из старых комиксов. Совсем старых, когда будущее рисовали шестью цветами и наивными надеждами. 

　　Железный человек поднимает лицевую пластину, но не улыбается в ответ.

***

　　Мстители делают то, что умеют лучше всего: спасают мир, чтобы потом отправиться домой. Вот только у Мстителей больше нет дома, а мир всё ещё висит на грани.

　　Какое-то время и самих Мстителей тоже не было, но об этом Стив узнает гораздо позже — после Веранке, после безумного плана (а когда у них были другие?), после того, как вызволяют Ванду со скрулльского флагмана. После того, как ему надоедают осторожные фразы, затихающие на полуслове. После очередного знакомства с Баки, в котором так много от старого друга и так много нового, к чему ещё нужно привыкнуть. После перепалки со Стражами Галактики (Квилл, конечно, невыносим). После встречи с самим собой.

　　— Это плохая идея, — быстро проговаривает Старк, который всё ещё держится на расстоянии, и Стив делает усилие, чтобы отступить на шаг, когда тот дёргается.  
Роуди почти сразу выплёвывает:

　　— Да ну? 

　　Наташа хмурится. Она не привыкла знать так мало. 

　　На скрулле форма Капитана Америки — тёмная и чуждая, с сорванными значками Мстителей и без белой звезды. 

　　У него голос Стива Роджерса и его привычка чуть выдвигать челюсть и расправлять плечи, когда ему предстоит серьёзный разговор.

　　— Капитан Роджерс, — произносит он, кивая, и плечи его чуть опускаются, словно спадает давнее напряжение. 

　　Их не оставляют наедине — в тёмном углу почти всё время сидят Гамора и Баки. Первая — потому что её это не касается. Второй — потому что он был там.

　　И Стив думает, что поступил бы иначе. 

　　Ведь так?

　　Рассказал бы, потому что сам не терпел секретов.

　　Не оставил бы Барнса в неведении.

　　Не оставил бы Старка… умирать.

　　Разозлился бы, сделал пару кругов по офису, а потом прочёл бы бумаги заново.

　　Стив смотрит в глаза скрулла, который считал себя Капитаном Америка, и не знает, кого хочет больше убедить в том, что всё было бы по-другому: себя или тех, кто никогда этого не забудет.

***

　　Скруллы шепчут “Он любит тебя...”, убивая своих врагов, имея в виду всемогущего бога, который обещал им если не всю Вселенную, то парочку вот этих вот планет на межзвёздной карте точно.

　　Никто не знает, что делать со скруллом, которого звали Стив Роджерс. Если бы он захотел, он бы давно попытался сбежать. Скотт пошутил, что, может, он был просто очень терпеливым. Стиву Роджерсу нравился Скотт. С ним тяжёлое молчание превращалось в простую неловкость, которая однажды закончится.

　　— У нас двойная переработка по спасению мира, — возвещает Скотт, и Хоуп легонько бьёт его под рёбра, но Питер всерьёз начинает интересоваться о командных занятиях, и вскоре их всех поглощает шум беседы. Множества маленьких бесед.

　　— Мы заберём его, — Гамора подходит к Стиву сзади, и он почти её не замечает. Удивительная женщина. 

　　Корабль Стражей припаркован где-то выше по улице, которая после очередного Апокалипсиса выглядит соответствующе, и воительница легонько уводит скрулла вместе с говорящим енотом, который постоянно бормочет о протезах.

　　Стив Роджерс тихонько оглядывает разношёрстную толпу, Мстителей, которые собрались снова, из самых разных мест Земли и, надо же, даже Галактики, и шумно вздыхает. 

　　— Я почти слышу, как ты думаешь о бумажной работе, — шлем Железного человека повёрнут в его сторону, но невозможно понять, куда именно направлен его взгляд.

　　— Слышал, у нас теперь новый босс.

　　— Генерал Росс. Спроси о нём Бэннера, только отойди подальше. 

　　— Думаю, мы его победим.

　　Шлем раскрывается почти бесшумно, непривычно, без всякого щелчка. 

　　— Его и ещё несколько тысяч страниц договора?

　　— И заседания тоже.

　　— И как же?

　　— Конечно, вместе.  
_____________________________________________  
*у вибраниума привкус кокоса, если верить Старку в ЖЧ2.


End file.
